


People Like Us

by TheAllRealNumbersSymbol



Series: People Like Us [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Tron (1982), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllRealNumbersSymbol/pseuds/TheAllRealNumbersSymbol
Summary: Season 1: What the Curse Made of Us: A series of sketches on Tron, Yori, and Clu after being transported to Storybrooke, as part of the evil Curse. Post Legacy.
Season 2: We Are Both:  Adjusting to life after the Curse is broken. 
Season 3: Hope of Morning: Storybrooke waits for Henry to be recused from Neverland. Meanwhile, life goes on. Until the Charmings come back, with a whole new set of problems...including one named Peter Pan.





	

**Season 1: What the Curse Made of Us**  


****

**[I. The Guardian ]**

Thwack! Whap.

Thwack! Whap.

The Frisbee was different from a traditional one; the sides were harder to withstand impact better. It could be used for a game of Frisbee golf, but its user was throwing it against a brick wall, and catching it upon return.

He threw it again, and it hit the wall with a sharp sound before flinging back. He jumped up and caught it one-handed. The Frisbee was black, accented in red-orange and cyan.

His other disc was white accented with blue.

He wore black leather gloves to dull the impact of catching it, but after playing with the disc for so long, he was used to the feeling of catching it.

"Trevor! Hey Trevor!"

The man caught his disk one last time and turned to face the boy running towards him. "Henry?" He asked, looking at the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"I found my Mom! My real Mom!" He exclaimed excitedly. "She's here! She came back to Storybrooke. Now she'll break the curse!"

Trevor nodded patiently, then he saw someone out of the corner of his eye and growled low in his throat.

"Don't growl at her, Trevor." Henry said. "That's just my Mom. Her name is Emma. Emma! Over here!" He shouted as he ran off, waving as he did.

Emma was already halfway into the clearing when Henry caught up to her, and pulled her over to where Trevor was standing. "Emma, this is Trevor. Trevor, this is my Mom, Emma. She's going to break the curse."

"It's nice to meet you," Emma said politely. "I'm Emma Swan."

"Trevor Ward." He replied.

Emma looked at Trevor. He was wearing dark pants and black leather jacket with a grey tetramino design of four squares that formed the letter "T" on the front left side, along with black gloves. His hair was brown, and his eyes were blue. There was something in his eyes, a look, that she couldn't quite decipher. She looked around, at the wall, which was still standing, and around at the other buildings not far way, that were clearly abandoned long ago. "So, what is this place?"

"Electronics factory." Trevor replied.

"Has it been abandoned for awhile?" She asked.

He shrugged in response.

"So, what do you do here, if there's no one around?" Emma asked.

"I'm a security guard here." Trevor replied.

Emma looked at the buildings, which weren't overgrown, and at the trees around the place. The buildings were set a short distance away from the town center; from where she was standing she couldn't see any other buildings through the trees. The only thing there was the library spire, rising above the trees.

"Do they really need a security guard out here?" She asked.

Trevor just looked at her.

"Is there anything out here worth stealing?"

"I don't know. But they hired me to do the job." He said as he turned away. As he turned, she noted the scar that crawled up one cheek, trailing down his neck to vanish under his jacket collar. 

Emma watched him walk away, then turned to Henry, who had been patiently watching her. "Let's go Henry."

When they had gone back to the road, where Emma had left her car parked, she spoke again, "Your friend seems a little…strange."

"He's really nice." Henry replied as they got into the car. "He doesn't mind me talking to him. I'm trying to figure out what character he is, though."

Emma just shook her head.

**[II. The Programmer]**

The simple sign hanging outside the door read 'Computer Programming & Repair.'

"It's all ready to go, Madam Mayor." Clem Melville said, sliding the computer tower across the counter and taking the credit card she handed him. He was dressed in black as well, black pants, and a black vest, black boots, as well as an orange-gold dress shirt and tie.

"Did you get the system upgraded?" Regina Mills asked as she looked over the machine.

"Of course I did." Clem said as he swiped the card and handed it back to her. "It will run better than it ever has before."

"Thank you." Regina said, sliding her credit card into her pocket and picking up the tower. "I'll let you know if I have any more problems with it."

Clem nodded but said, "I don't think you will." And his gold eyes followed her until she left the store.

****

**[III. Friend]**

Thwack! Whap.

Thwack! Whap.

Thwack!

The disc was thrown too low; Trevor jumped to grab it and ended up rolling to a stop a moment later, ready to jump back up. Instead he stood back up and looked at the disc.

A rustling in the bushes caught his attention a moment later, and he looked up just in time to see Henry dart out of the undergrowth.

"Henry? What's wrong?" Trevor asked, since it was hard not to notice that the boy looked upset.

"Everyone laughed at me today for saying that my Mom is going to fix this town. Emma, I mean. My Mom's the mayor."

Trevor nodded patiently.

"I don't think anyone believes me." Henry finished with a sigh, dropping his backpack to the ground and pulling out his Once Upon a Time book. "See, here's what I was talking about when they started laughing."

And Trevor, who had seen the book dozens of times before, watched and nodded as Henry flipped through the book and explained his theories about the town.

_~xXx~_

"I can't believe Henry ran off like that." Emma fumed as she marched around the trees, followed by Regina.

"He does that." Regina said, with an air of one who had experience with this sort of thing. "But if he was laughed at by the class again, I know where he went."

It was then that Emma realized that she knew where they were going, too. This was the way to the abandoned electronics plant.

The sound of a Frisbee hitting the wall and rebounding was the first thing that greeted them when they got closer.

"Trevor!" Regina called as they came in sight of the building, and the security guard caught the disc as it rebounded towards him and turned to face them. "Where's Henry?"

He pointed to a tree not far away, under which Henry was sleeping, still holding his book.

Regina went to collect him, Emma stopped and watched Trevor throw and catch his Frisbee.

"You're pretty good at that." She noted.

He nodded briefly. "I practice a lot. But I liked it better when the disk would come back to you on it's own."

Emma looked at him suspiciously. "Frisbees never came back on their own. I know; I played with them when I was a kid. Are you thinking of a boomerang?"

"No?" He replied listlessly, looking at the disc. "I guess I'm wrong."

And then Regina had gotten Henry up and was ready to go. Emma gave Trevor one last look and then turned and went with them.

**[IV. Meeting]**

There was a disc golf course at the very back of the park, leading off into the forest a little ways.

Sometimes, on his days off, Trevor liked to go to the park and play the course. He played it frequently, so he often used tricks like bouncing his disc off of trees or back-flipping while throwing the disc to make things more interesting.

This time he had bounced it off two trees before landing it in the target exactly as he had planned. As he was retrieving his disc from the target, another disc came flying by, just barely lodging itself into the target, and then landing in the basket underneath.

Its owner appeared a moment later, and though Trevor thought the man seemed familiar somehow, he couldn't place him.

"I didn't hit you, did I?" He asked as he came up to the target.

Trevor shook his head.

"Good. I'm sorry; I didn't know anyone was down here." He replied. "I'm Clem Melville."

"Trevor Ward."

"It's nice to meet you, Trevor. Do you play often?"

"Sometimes, when I have the day off or something." The other man replied. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel he could trust Clem.

"Would you to play a round? I don't play often, but even so I'm not half bad at it."

"I have to get going. I have other errands to run today."

"Alright. Maybe we could get together sometime and play a game." Clem offered. He couldn't say why, but there was something familiar about Trevor.

"Maybe," Was Trevor's only response as he picked up his Frisbees and walked away. Behind him, Clem watched him go.

****

**[V. The Believer]**

_"Listen, you're one of very few people in this town who remembers that this town isn't exactly supposed to be here. You might keep your voice down about it, though, if you don't want something bad to happen to you."_

_"I can't! Don't you see what this means!? I don't know what that purple wave was, but it brought us here…Clu's not in power here!"_

_"Yes, but the Evil Queen is, and you're inconsequential to her plans, so don't do anything stupid. Just keep your head down and your mouth shut."_

_"If I'm here, then Tron must be here somewhere too! He's one of the most important programs on the Grid! He has to be here!"_

_The man shrugged. "Regina likes important people -well, she likes to control them, anyway; she probably took him, too."_

_"Jefferson, will you help me find him?"_

_"No."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I just told you why. No one in this town knows who they used to be. That's the effects of the curse. Be careful, Yori, or you're going to be in big trouble."_

**~xXx~**

Dr. Archie Hopper preferred private practice, but sometimes he was asked to evaluate a patient in the Storybrooke hospital mental ward, and he never turned down those requests.

For what felt like years now, he had come to the hospital the last Wednesday of every month to have sessions with this patient.

He smiled at her as he took a seat. "How are you feeling today, Yori?"

"I feel well." She replied cautiously. She did not trust him.

"That's good," Archie said soothingly, "How are things going for you?"

"The same as ever."

"Do you still think about the Grid?"

"Sometimes." Yori admitted reluctantly. "I'm trying not to, though." She lied.

Archie made a few notes on the pad of paper he was holding. "Alright. How often do you think about it? A few times?"

"Yes, just a few," Yori replied, hoping she was being convincing.

"That's good. It means you're moving past the delusions." Archie told her, and she had a hard times keeping the smile off her face, "But you're not ready to leave yet." The smile that was trying to creep out died. "I think the therapy is working to help you past your delusions, and that's a good sign. But we still need to keep going with the treatments."

Later, after the interview was over, Archie wrote out his opinion.

_Patient Has shown much improvement since her arrival at the hospital. Her delusions of the Grid have diminished since medication and therapy have begun. However, it is my opinion that the course of action should be continued until such a time in the future as delusion of the Grid are more infrequent._

_I believe that with continued therapy and treatment, at some point in the future the patient may be released. Until such a time as patient can be successfully released back into society, she should remain under close supervision and medications should be enforced._

**Author's Note:**

> (When I posted this on FFN, I described it as the first half of the story, so apparently I was only going to write two chapters . Fourteen chapters later the story was finally complete. So...yeah.
> 
> I've cleaned up the story a little bit and added some details that I should have put in in the first version. It should be pretty obvious who's who, but I spoiler-ed this chapter as far as identities over on FanFiction.Net, so if you want to confirm your guess, I will direct you there. I have the same the pen name over there and the story is also complete over on FFN.)


End file.
